


My Life Is Yours To Take

by Hyper_Ames



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: I regret everything and nothing at the same time, M/M, i started writing this at 2am, this is just pain and suffering wrapped in a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyper_Ames/pseuds/Hyper_Ames
Summary: Mollymauk confesses to Caleb thinking that he might feel the same way but he was wrong. Now he has to deal with a broken heart however when someone appears claiming to have a contract to kill the Mighty Nein, Molly has to deal with a lot more and Caleb has to face the consequences of his words.





	My Life Is Yours To Take

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the way to work and an idea sparked into my mind of what if someone goes down, Jester is all out of spell slots and with no healing potions cause the Mighty Nein never seem to have those with them. Of course I had to make it widomauk cause I'm trash. I started writing this at 2 am cause that's when inspiration hit me and you can never say no to inspiration, can you now?
> 
> So yeah, while I have accepted Caduceus and moved on from Molly's death, he will continue to live on in my heart and on my widomauk fanfics UwU
> 
> Everyone is writing fanfics where Molly lives because of the #mollylivesfest but here I am writing death just cause I can
> 
> No beta'd cause I like to make my life difficult
> 
> I guess have fun?

It has been some time now since the Mighty Nein has formed and had embarked on a journey together and things had their ups and downs, had their tensions and fights would break out sometimes but as they got to know each other more and more they realized how good of a team they made and how well they worked together, like a well-oiled machine. 

Mollymauk while essentially being two years old, he knew enough to recognize and distinguish the different types of feelings one might have for people, for example he knew what he felt for Yasha is a strong feeling of love but the kind that one would feel for a best friend or even a sibling. He knew the kind of love he felt for Jester was a fascination because of her powers and a deep respect.

He knew what he felt for Caleb Widogast was a love like no other. The pure type of love where you think about that person all the type and you are wondering how they are doing, if they are well. The type where you fantasize about you in bed with them but not doing anything naughty just cuddling and talking about each other's days or not even talking at all just sitting in silence hearing each other's heartbeats knowing you both get to live another day. 

To put it simply,   
Mollymauk Tealeaf was so deep in love with Caleb. 

However, he didn't know what the wizard felt because there are times where he would flirt back and get the tieflings hopes up but then there are times where he would completely ignore his advances destroying all the hopes he had built. It was a never-ending circle and Molly getting just a tad bit tired of it all. So, he decided to put an end to it and confess to the human. 

They were in Zadash once again, running errands for the Gentleman but after a few weeks of downtime where no contracts came to their attention, they decided to head South to Nicodranas so Jester can see her mother and for their party to pursue any kind of mission that will bring coin to their pouches. 

Molly figured it was as good time as any to get this over with. 

Finding the wizard alone was easier than he though, he was alone in his room at the Pillow Trove transcribing spells to his book as always and for once Nott wasn't there in the room with him. The lavender tiefling knocked and opened the door before softly closing it behind him. 

"Hello Mr. Caleb" he said after the other man looked at his direction. 

"Hallo Mr. Mollymauk" was the reply he got as the human closed his book and turned his chair so that he can face the other.

"What is it that you need?" Caleb asked after a moment of silence while Molly sat down on one of the beds that the room provided.

There was another moment of silence as Molly looked at the floor trying to put his thoughts in order and figure out what to say. He takes a deep breath and hopes for the best.

“I needed to tell you something for a while now, but I was always a bot scared of your reaction to be honest and I was also a bit of a coward all those previous times. But now I think I’m ready to confess.”

He takes no last deep breath and raises his head to stare at the scruffy wizard in the eyes.

This is it.

The moment of truth.

“I’m in love with you, Caleb Widogast. I have been in love with for quite a while now and I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore. You occupy all my thoughts and even when I try not to think about you, you just naturally cross my mind once more and it never stops. And there are times where I don’t know whether you feel the same or not cause at times when I flirt you would flirt back and I’m just so confused! Please, tell me Caleb, do you feel the same?”

There, he finally let loose all the words he had been meaning to say to the human all this time. But, now as he is waiting for the latter’s reply, looking into his eyes and seeing them widened and filled with many different emotions he begins to feel his hopes slowly dying.

Caleb looked away from the tiefling and it was visible even from afar the gears turning in his brain as he tried to form his reply. It was alright, Molly told himself, everything is going to be alright.

Then Caleb turned back to Mollymauk, his answer apparently ready. It was going to be alright…

“Look, Mollymauk, I want to thank you for coming clean to me and confessing all that but-“ he stops himself for a moment to steel himself and the lavender man figures out quicker than he would like where exactly this is going.

And it’s not the direction he was hoping this evening would go at all.

“-But I’m not ready to pursue anything romantic with anyone at this point in my life and even if I was I haven’t known you nearly enough to be comfortable enough to do so. I am truly sorry Molly.”

Feelings, Mollymauk Tealeaf realizes at that moment in his albeit short life, are absolute bastards. They are bastards cause after Caleb finishes with his speech, he feels like his heart was ripped out from his chest and stomped on the ground with a boot. He feels like sobbing to the heavens or breaking everything in his wake in a fit of anger.

Yet, as he looks in Caleb’s eyes and sees the guilt, the sadness in the sky-blue irises, all he wants to do is comfort the man and reassure him that everything will be alright.

Yes, feelings are bullshit.

He is in a weird limbo state when he sees the wizard get up from the chair in order to reach him on the bed and so he schools his expression into something more neutral as in one fluid motion he gets up from the bed.

“That’s perfectly fine, Mr. Caleb. Thank you for your time” he says with as much as of a smile he could master before turning and heading towards the door.

“Molly?” he hears behind him and he stops at the open door before looking back at the ginger-haired man.

“Don’t worry, we can pretend this never happened. This won’t change anything between us we can still be friends”

And without looking back again, he leaves and heads into his own room. When he is sure the door is closed behind him, he let’s the tears roll down his cheeks as he slumps into the middle of the room floor.

He fucked up.

He fucked up major time.

He thought he had a chance, but he was oh so wrong.

That night he goes down to the tavern and drinks until he passes out so his dreams won’t be haunted by blue eyes and ginger hair.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

They back on the road once again, making their way from Zadash to Nicodranas and things between Molly and Caleb were a bit weird but not to the point where it was unbearable and the whole team had to get involved although there had been a few concerned glances here and there from the rest of the Nein.

For the most past though, their journey was a relaxing one without anything major happening to them and they couldn’t have asked for anything better.

They shouldn’t have been that careless.

Almost four weeks after starting their travel, during the night where they stopped to rest, a woman appeared before them. She was an elf, probably a drow from the looks of it, with long white as snow hair and black eyes. She was very beautiful but something was off about her they all could tell.

“Can we help you?” asked Fjord as he stepped up towards her.

“Are you by any chance the Mighty Nein?” she asks in a levelled voice, cool but also calculating.

“Yeah we are who are you?” Beauregard asks as she also approaches next to Fjord her staff held at her side.

The woman just looks at them all one by one before letting a sinister smile appear.

“Oh good, I’m glad”

And before anyone could question her once more, she raises her hand mutters a few arcane words and a black blast releases from her hands towards them almost hitting Nott, but she managed to quickly dodge it in time.

It was a chaos after that.

Beauregard was in front of her trying to hit her with her fists and her staff while also trying to avoid the drow’s attacks whether they be with a weapon of a spell.

Yasha was next to Beau, he greatsword held in her hand as her dual coloured eyes were filled with rage and were on the verge of being black completely, her hair almost turning black at the tips as well.

Nott was scrambling to find hiding places to makes her attacks sneakier and deadlier with her crossbow.

Jester had her gigantic purple lollipop out and would try to hit the mage with it or if that fails she would try to hit her with any kind of other spells the Traveller had blessed her with.

Molly had brought both of his scimitars behind his neck, cutting himself and letting both radiate magical energy all the while jumping towards the woman to try to take a slash at her and dart away maybe even try to mock her in Infernal if he could, although most times it seemed to fail.

And Caleb, he stayed as far in the back as he could and would use as many useful spells he has in his spellbook that would help in this situation.

Things were working out for them, they were working quite well together, and they could overpower her.

Then the mage turned around and stared at Caleb with hatred in her eyes “You are a menace” she hissed before she jumped from where she was fighting Yasha and Beauregrd, both of which tried to take advantage of that opportunity with only Yasha succeeding and slashing her in the back. 

The woman landed in front of Caleb and she reached out towards him with a hand that was cackling with black energy and the wizard froze and closed his eyes as he braced himself thinking, this is it.

But nothing came.

Instead he heard a scream in front of him and he quickly opened his eyes to see Mollymauk standing in front with the mage’s hand that previously was stretched out for Caleb, was splayed across the tiefling’s chest.

He watched in slow motion as big wounds started appearing in various parts of Molly’s body that immediately started bleeding heavily and the body in front of him crumbled to the ground like a ragdoll.

At that moment Yasha let out a soul-wrenching scream as black skeletal wings spurted from her back and she ran to the white haired woman and in an animalistic rage, run her through with her greatsword just as Jester spoke a prayer to the Traveller and sent out a ball of faint blue radiant energy that as soon as hit its target, it exploded and caused several burns to erupted in her body and with a final painful scream, the drow dropped dead on the floor.

Caleb couldn’t focus on any of that, he only focused on the lavender tiefling that was slowly bleeding out into the forest floor. His knees buckled, and he sank down next to Molly as well, his trembling hands trying to place pressure on any open wound he can but there are so many.

“Mollymauk, what have you done? Fuck, stay still Jester will come to heal you” he said frantically as his eyes searching the tiefling’s red irises for any kind of response.

Said man let out a small smile “I couldn’t let my favourite wizard get hurt”

At that moment, the rest of the Nein joined them on the ground with Yasha being on the other side of Molly and trying to put pressure in the wounds as well.

“Jester please heal him, he is losing blood quickly” the barbarian said in a panted breath as she turned her head to the blue tiefling only to be met with a teared eyed guilty face.

“I’m so sorry Yasha, Molly, everyone but I’m tapped out for the day I can’t channel any kind of magic until I have rested.”

Caleb felt his world collapse beneath his feet and judging by Yasha’s face, she felt the same.

“Well, does anyone have a potion?” Beau was the one to speak up as she ran to her backpack to search for a chance that she had one in there everyone else scurried to do the same.

However, the human saw in the way that their faces from hopefulness fell to despair and he could see Mollymauk reached the same conclusion.

“Come on guys, I’m slowly dying here, please let me spend my last moments with you all.” The lavender tiefling weakly said between coughs

Everyone slowly approached once more and sat around Molly. Jester was crying as quietly as possible, Beau has a few tears running down her face that she would wipe them away as quickly as they escaped her eyes. Nott was silently sitting next to him with her flask out and taking big sips out of it as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes, Yasha was crying with no hold-backs all the while holding Molly’s hand in her own bigger ones and everyone could hear thunders rumbling in the background. Fjord was silent, and he would try to keep his eyes away from them all and Caleb…

Well, Caleb was a wreck.

Sobs were wrecking his entire body as he gripped Mollymauk’s other hand tightly as mumbles escaped his mouth, his mind working in more ways than it usually was trying desperately to find any kind of spell he knows that can help heal him.

“Well, I always knew I was living on borrowed time, never though it would be this short. So, I guess goodbyes are in order.” He took a deep breath and coughed once more, blood dripping out of his mouth.

“Yasha, sweetheart, please don’t cry. Things like that happen all the time and that’s how life is sometimes, remember that I will always be here for you when the moon shines the brightest to guide you and I hope you will figure out everything you are looking for.”

Yasha brought out her little notebook she always carries around with her, opened it in the last page she used where lavenders laid there. She took them out and with trembling, unsteady fingers braided them in her best friend’s hair all the while the tears running down her face leaving dark smudges on her face.

"Jester, darling, don't feel sad cause you're tapped out. You're the Cleric but you are also just a person who can easily get tired especially after a fight like that. Now come on dry your tears and smile for me, pretty blue tieflings like you don't deserve your cry" the coughing was getting a bit more frequent now, Molly needing to make more stops in his speech to take deep breaths. 

Jester looked into her fellow tieflings eyes and tried to smile while the tears were still running down her face as she took out her trusted sketch book, opened it at a page and ripped said page out showing the drawing it had. 

The drawing showed Mollymauk wearing pristine and beautiful robes with beautiful shades of midnight blue and reds and purples. 

"Since we were going to Nicodranas I decided to draw all of you guys in my hometowns colours and traditional robes that would also fit your style. I was going to give them to you all tomorrow when we woke up. But here" she said as she tucked the drawing into the palm of the hand that the barbarian was grasping. 

"Thank you. Beauregard you were a pain in the ass and you still are a pain in the ass, but I wouldn't have you another way. Hope you can find you father and punch him in the face for the way he mistreated you."

The only reply was a chocked sob as the monk buried her face in her hands "Fuck you Molly" She mumbled between sobs and Mollymauk had a soft sad smile on his face. 

"Fuck you too Beau. Nott, you may not think so, but you are more brave than you give yourself credit for. You showed me that just because someone is a goblin it doesn't mean they are a monster and you have so much more potential in you. Just remember what I taught you okay?"

Nott let her tears flow as well and she left her flask on the ground as she leaned down and kissed Molly's forehead with a tenderness a mother would to her child and as she drew back she whispered. 

"Never steal from happy people" her hands fumbled for a moment as she reached inside her coat and pulled oil a vial of dark green liquid and placed it next to his head. 

"You were always after that vial of acid I had on me" she simply explained and reached for her flask as she took as many swings as she could to drown the pain. 

The bleeding tiefling tried to laugh but his whole body was wrecked with heavy coughs as blood began dripping from his mouth more and more with each cough. They were running out of time. 

"Fjord, man thank you firstly for sharing your room with me and dealing with my bullshit most of the time. You are a pretty cool fellow you also need to open up to us easier, we are here for you after all."

The half-orc sniffed as he nodded and turned his head to look at his friend before reaching for the platinum dragon tapestry, wrapping the scimitars inside it and resting them against the lavender man. 

"Lastly Caleb-" before he could continue said man used one hand to hold Molly's while the other passed through the smooth lavender hair.

“No, no, nein, please don’t do this to us Mollymauk.” he said instead, his voice thick and chocked from the tears never faltering for a second.

Molly gave a soft smile “It’s okay, love, don’t cry for me. Please never try to blame yourself for this. It was my decision to protect you while knowing the risks cause your life is worth so much more than mine and I would do that again in a heartbeat if the opportunity arises again with no questions asked. Aside from that what I wanted-“ once more he stops as he chokes on his blood and it’s at this moment that notices his skin isn’t as vibrant as it was a few hours ago and that only makes him weep harder.

“Fuck, guess I need to make this quick. All I wanted to tell you was that you need to let your past stay where it is and try to move on, you are a new person now with a new family so that man from your past can rest in peace for ever. You will be the greatest mage to ever walk this earth one day and I’m sad I won’t be able to be by your side when that happens. I want you to always remember that I love you and will never stop, even in the afterlife I will continue to love you to the Moonweaver and back because you are magnificent. All of you are amazing in your own ways and I’m glad to have been part of this group and called you my friends.”

Caleb breaks.

He leans his forehead against Molly’s, looks into half-lidded ruby red eyes “I love you too Molly, I do. It was stupid of me to reject you the other day, please don’t leave me, please” he whispered as he leaned and sealed his lips against the tieflings, tasting the cooper taste of the blood.

When he pulled back, he saw Mollymauk’s eyes open just a tiny bit with the softest smile on his bloodied lips.

For a moment nothing was heard other than various sobs and sniffs from the rest of the Nei until 

“Thank you.”

Then silence once again. Caleb looks at the tiefling on the ground, takes note of his closed eyes, his still form, his limp hands and that damned smile still on his lips.

Mollymauk Tealeaf is dead.

Caleb screams.

He screams into the night, to whatever deity exists out there that might listen to him, that might spare him enough and bring him back.

“Why did you do this? Why did you have to jump in front of her? Why did you have to protect me even when I’m a horrible person and I reject you? Why?” he screams once more and as expected he gets no answer but Nott scoots closer to him and wraps her short arms around his middle and presses her face into the fabric there in attempt to hide from the pain.

Numbly he hears another scream accompanying his own and the sound of thunder getting lounder. Yasha, his mind supplies for him. The others are also crying openly now, Jester and Beau hugging each other tight while they are both shaking with their crying while Fjord has a hand wrapped around each of them, his gaze stuck to the unmoving body to the ground.

Caleb was lost in his own mind, why did you reject him? why didn’t you take the chance with him? this could have been avoided now. This is all your- a tug to his coat sleeve snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Yasha looking at him with a grief ridden look on her face, but she just squeezed his hand as gently as she can and the wizards understood what she wanted to convey to him.

It’s not your fault.

With a gasped breath he looks at Yasha for a moment and she seems to realise what he wants to say to her and she speaks up for him thankfully “We need to bury him”

Everyone takes a moment to collect themselves before they nod and set to work. Fjord unfolds the tapestry holding the scimitars and instead with the help of Yasha, they wrap the tapestry around Molly carefully and with care. Beau searches into Molly’s pack and takes his tarot cards along with his multicoloured coat and then stays next to Jester and Nott as they find some wood to create a makeshift tombstone. Caleb bring out a cat paw made of clay and after a brief incantation, a large paw appears that starts digging the earth to make a tomb.

When the digging is complete, and the grave is ready, everyone looks at each other with hesitation before they steel themselves and the half-orc along with the barbarian, lower the body into the shallow grave.

As soon as they finish and step away, they both nod towards the wizards and he wills the paw to cover the grave with dirt once more. It does as it’s command says and when it finishes and the human makes it disappear, Jester approaches with the makeshift wooden tombstone and gently places it on the ground.

After all that is done, they gather together at the front of the grave, cuddling for warmth and comfort, no one uttering a word but they all have the same thought in their minds.

In another life we will meet again, my friend.

At a branch in the tree closest to them, a raven caws echoes into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe doing a second chapter where they find Caduceus and they can bring Molly back to life or something like that, what do you think?
> 
> Thank you all for reading this and I'm sorry for any feelings I might have hurt with this one.
> 
> Let me know if you found any mistakes as well cause my brain wasn't really functioning at the time this was written.
> 
> Love you all and I hope you are having a great day/night <3


End file.
